narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shouko Kuroyama
Shouko Kuroyama was a prodigy shinobi and medical nin, hailing from Yorugakure, or the Village Hidden in the Night. His life was unfortunately ended early, but it was for a cause and purpose the young male believed in. Background Personality Appearance Abilities The blonde has an amazing gift for keeping enemies at a far distance so they can't land a hit on him with the use of his umbrella and fire techniques. Even if his enemies do manage to get in close enough for a hit, Shouko can heal within seconds, and likes to draw battles out to his advantage. In hand to hand combat, he can access his Hiden and predict enemy movements, though has a hard time countering back and still reading chakra. Beyond being bulky and skilled at long-distance fighting, Shouko likes to constantly talk during battle, which can distract enemies as well as teammates. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Due to heritage and intense training, Shouko has precise control over his chakra, and has no wasted moves or efforts. Very little does Shouko run out of chakra, and if ever he does, the enemy is usually well depleted as well, and there's usually multiple assailants. Being skilled in long-distance fighting, Shouko is often underestimated for his skill in hand-to-hand combat, but it's terrifying what this boy can perform. Thanks to being able to store and release chakra, the male can easily rupture the ground or anything his hand comes in impact with, which can have deadly effects on the body. He's also very alert when it comes to enemy movements, as he has to stay in perfect condition if he's to fulfill his role as a medic ninja, and therefore is able to send chakra throughout his entire body and improve his ability to withstand crushing blows. Already increasing his chakra supply is the Strength of a Hundred Seal located on his forehead beneath his headband, gained after only a year of training. When the seal is released, Shouko has access to all the accumulated chakra, allowing him to perform jutsu of a greater scale than he is normally able to, and among other things, make his physical attacks even more powerful. He can also transfer this chakra to others, which is usually used to replenish someones drained chakra or to bring them back from near death. Sensory Perception Shouko can sense chakra over long distances, well beyond the range of other Shinobi. His ability is so acute that he can read the emotions of faraway ninja's as if he were right next to them. Personalities and power can easily be determined from the male with no effort, as well as a chakra gauge of others limits. His true chakra-sensing abilities come from his Dojutsu, however, where this further enhances his innate abilities of his sensory perception. Medical Ninjutsu It's very obvious that Shouko was born to be a medical-nin, and is very gifted in his abilities to heal and remain unscathed. He's spent most of his life training for this one purpose, and as such is able to heal even fatal injuries to others and himself. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Shouko can put his body in a state in which it heals itself so that he doesn't need to stop to treat himself or even be fazed by injury. The only thing enabling Shouko is if a patient is poisoned, or worse, he himself gets poisoned. It takes time for Shouko to find cures for poisons, so more often then not he can take a scalpel to make an incision and try to suck and spit out the poison, though he has to do this immediately. Genjutsu Due to his villages harshly secret genjutsu's, the full extent of Shouko's abilities are predominantly unknown, but it is known that he mostly uses techniques that hinder an opponents sight or touch to more easily subdue them. Most of his genjutsu's are either night-based, or make use of his umbrella to entrance the target. He is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with his techniques, which comes in handy. Dojutsu Meikaigan Acute Chakra Sensing Unlike the Mitegan which is a kekkei genkai, the Acute Chakra sensing technique is a hiden. Once the user has mastered the ability, the user can see chakra and the flow of chakra down to the minute detail, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. The extent of the users chakra-sensing ability is dependent on the individual's skill; A refined form of sensing allow certain users to be able to predict the movements of shinobi and others to the point of being able to dodge attacks even before they have been fully executed.Activation of the jutsu has no physical appearance, though users look at their opponents movements instead of at their face, and some even close their eyes to get a better reading. Unique to Shouko, however, is the ability to manipulate his opponents' physical movements and change the trajectories of their attacks by aligning his chakra with theirs. However, Shouko is unable to fully control chakra to the point where he can completely halt someone's attacks, and his manipulation technique has little effect against concentrated, full-powered attacks. Stats Part I Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia Quotes References Shouko Kuroyama is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-can unless otherwise stated. Category:DRAFT